It Can't Be
by tupai
Summary: Ketika kehidupan remaja Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi penuh cerita karena ditinggal orangtuanya keluar negeri gara-gara keegoisan si adik. AU, OOC, typo(s), SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1: Hinata Thoughts

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memiliki rambut panjang bewarna indigo, iris mata lavender, dan kulit putih yang sehat. Jika di kisah-kisah dongeng, penampilan Hinata sangat cocok sekali untuk dijadikan putri kerajaan yang hidupnya tertindas, kemudian akan datang seorang pangeran berkuda menyelamatkannya. Sangat disayangkan, tempat Hinata hidup bukanlah di negeri dongeng, melainkan di sebuah jaman yang berbeda, dimana sudah jarang Negara yang menggunakan sistem kerajaan, sudah tidak ada yang namanya pangeran berkuda, dan jenis manusia polos macam Hinata bakalan susah dapet pasangan, dunia Hinata sangatlah keras, orang-orang bilang, nama tempat Hinata hidup adalah jaman modern. Jadi, bisa dibilang inilah sebuah kisah dongeng modern.

Tenang, walaupun begitu, kisah Hinata cukup menarik untuk dijadikan cerita. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Akankah Hinata beruntung dan menemukan pangeran berkudanya? Mari kita simak cerita dibawah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ / T**

**Genre: Sudah pasti romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada salah. **

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -Hinata's Thoughts-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menopang dagu selama pelajaran sejarah. Matanya memang melihat ke papan tulis, tapi pikirannya entah berada dimana. Jika sedang melamun begini, Hinata pasti bakalan membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia memiliki lika-liku kisah kehidupan yang berbeda, bagaimana jika ia merubah penampilannya dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya.

Hinata selalu merasa hidupnya datar-datar saja. Sehari-hari, waktu Hinata hanya di isi dengan sekolah dan belajar dirumah. Ya, walaupun sesekali ia memikirkan seorang pria.

Ehem‒oke bukan sesekali, maksudnya sering.

"NARUTOO!"

Suara kencang di koridor membuat kelas Hinata yang tadinya hening menjadi ricuh seketika. Gadis itu sendiri tersentak dari lamunannya. Beberapa murid dengan gesit langsung berlari ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Senseinya pun membuka pintu dan keluar untuk mengkonfirmasi kejadian tersebut.

Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang dan kedua juga dari pintu kelas. Kejadian ini sudah terlalu sering untuk hitungan murid tahun pertama, lagian kalau dia melihat yang ada bakalan _blushing_ gak karuan, mengingat dia tergila-gila sama bocah berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu.

Baiklah, lama-lama Hinata tidak kuat menahan diri untuk mengabaikam _moment _dimana ia bisa melihat Naruto. Akhirnya, gadis itu berdiri dan pas sekali, sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto diseret oleh Iruka-sensei melewati jendela, setelah itu yang bisa ia lihat adalah rambut kuningnya saja karena ketutupan oleh teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang kepalanya sampe nempel-nempel di jendela gara-gara kepo gak ada obat. Naruto berteriak dengan suara toanya "S-sensei, bukan hanya aku saja! Sasuke-teme itu juga ikutan!"

"Diam Naruto." balas Iruka-sensei dengan nada yang tentu saja lebih pelan dari suara toa Naruto.

"SENSEI! Tidaaaaaaaaaa―!" dan seruan Naruto pun lama-lama menjauh serta menghilang. Kemudian tanpa perintah suasana mulai kondusif kembali.

Hinata langsung duduk dan menopang dagunya serta melihat ke papan tulis sama seperti posisi sebelumnya. Bedanya kali ini disertai dengan pipi sedikir merah dan senyum kecil bertengger di bibir manisnya.

Ya, beginilah jika manusia sedang jatuh cinta. Bagi Hinata hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan hanya karena melihat wajah seseorang.

5 menit berlalu setelah kejadian yang bikin ramai tersebut dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Teman-teman sekelas Hinata langsung berhamburan keluar untuk melihat tempat kejadian perkara yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik, koridor depan kelas Hinata langsung penuh gara-gara banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin masuk ke kelas 1A, kelas sebelah Hinata.

Walaupun bikin risih, hal tersebut juga bisa menjadi keuntungan juga buat Hinata. Soalnya dia bisa tau kronologis kejadian dari kasak-kusuk murid perempuan yang berdiri dekat pintu belakang kelasnya.

Ya, harap maklum Hinata ini anaknya pemalu, dari kecil susah banget sama yang namanya bersosialisasi, jadi dia gak bisa dapet informasi dengan bertanya. Pas udah menduduki jenjang mengengah atas begini aja teman Hinata bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan, teman sekelasnya suka sadar gak sadar akan keberadaan Hinata. Kalau Hinata tidak masuk seminggu juga palingan gak ada yang ngeh.

"Hey, hey! Apa yang terjadi? Naruto membuat ulah lagi?" seorang siswi mendatangi teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di pintu belakang 1B.

Ini dia, Hinata mulai menajamkan indra pendengarannya, lumayan untung juga duduk dekat pintu belakang.

"Iya, kau tau? Katanya Naruto kalah taruhan, jadi dia mau tidak mau harus melakukan hukumannya deh."

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Dia harus membuat Shino bertanya kepada Iruka-sensei."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu hal yang mudah?"

"Mudah bagaimana? Kau tidak tau Shino? Dia kan susah banget ngomong. Saking bisunya Naruto sampai frustasi nyuruh dia nanya dan akhirnya berteriak saat pelajaran Iruka-sensei."

"Jadi, Naruto diseret gara-gara teriak di pelajaran Iruka-sensei? Haah, ada-ada saja, lagian siapa pula yang bikin hukuman taruhan seperti itu."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eh? Sasuke-kuun?"

Hinata mengela nafas, usai sudah mereka membahas Naruto dan mulai _fangirling_ tentang Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya sekarang Hinata tau mengapa Naruto bisa diseret sama Iruka-sensei.

Gadis yang rambutnya sedang dikuncir kuda itu mengeluarkan bentonya, saat istirahat seperti ini ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk memakan bento. Sambil mengunyah gadis itu mulai berpikir lagi tentang Naruto, senyum kecil hadir kembali di bibirnya.

"Hey lihat! Itu Sasuke-kun!" seru teman sekelas Hinata dengan semangat kepada gengnya.

"Ah! Iya, dia ganteng banget…" mata gadis-gadis itu entah mengapa mulai bersinar.

Hinata sendiri secara reflek juga jadi ikutan melihat kearah jendela koridor dan disanalah Sasuke sedang berjalan diiringi dengan siswi-siswi yang sepertinya kena virus zombie. Dahi Hinata mengernyit, bagi Hinata pemandangan itu sudah biasa dan ia tidak peduli. Gadis itu kembali memakan bentonya.

Si Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah sahabat dekatnya Uzumaki Naruto sejak kecil, mereka sangat terkenal seantero sekolah. Jujur Hinata kesal dengan Sasuke, mengingat pria itu selalu saja bikin Naruto, sang cinta pertamanya Hinata, berada dalam masalah. Bagi Hinata, orang nomor satu yang ia tidak sukai adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cuma gara-gara dia suka bikin gebetan Hinata susah. Padahal kenal aja nggak, tapi belum apa-apa udah masuk daftar orang yang tidak disukai Hinata. Dasar, dimabuk asmara memang bikin orang jadi menyeramkan.

Semua hal tersebut disimpan Hinata dalam hati, mengingat dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ada yang tau keberadaan dia di sekolah ini saja Hinata sangat bersyukur. Lagi pula, kalau sampe orang-orang tau Hinata kesal sama Sasuke, bisa di maki-maki dia sama Sasuke FC. Hinata nggak bosen hidup kali, Hinata masih mau mencari pangeran berkuda putihnya.

Bicara tentang Sasuke, Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa mendapat banyak fans. Sasuke kan, orangnya dingin, terus jahat gara-gara suka ngerjain Naruto, abis itu licik soalnya suka bikin Naruto dalam masalah padahal itu semua ide Sasuke, dia juga suka bicara kasar sama cewek, ya walaupun emang cewek-ceweknya ganggu Sasuke mulu sih, tapi tetep aja ngomong kasar sama cewek tuh gak _manly _banget.

Selain itu semua, Sasuke itu sebenernya suka banget ngusilin orang dan target dia tuh bisa siapa aja dari murid hingga guru. Pokoknya target Sasuke tuh gak pandang bulu. Hinata sendiri bersyukur walaupun satu sekolah sama Sasuke sejak jenjang menengah pertama ia belum pernah kena keusilan pria itu. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keuntungan menjadi orang yang suka tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Tunggu-tunggu, kok Hinata jadi mikirin Sasuke gini? Fokus Hinata, fokus.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia mulai memakan bentonya yang tinggal setengah porsi.

'KRIING!'

Ah, sial.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan bekal Hinata belum habis. Tuh kan benar, ini semua karena Sasuke. Kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan pria sok keren itu? Seandainya dia tadi memikirkan Naruto pasti bekalnya sudah habis.

Sudah diputuskan. Sasuke Uchiha menjadi daftar pertama orang yang tidak disukai Hinata dan juga **PEMBAWA SIAL**. Ya, dengan huruf kapital yang ditebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**saya anak baru yang iseng bikin cerita**

**Chapter pertama adalah chapter perkenalan karakter, jadi gapapa yaa kalo pendek dikit hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Serious?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ / T**

**Genre: Sudah pasti romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Typo bertebaran, love/hate relationship**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada salah. **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -Are You Serious?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah, tetapi sayangnya tidak untuk Naruto, mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana ia di seret oleh Iruka-sensei gara-gara kalah taruhan sama Sasuke. Sangat memalukan.

Seperti biasa ia datang ke sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke dan seperti biasa juga ketika sampai di gerbang para gadis-gadis dari kelas setingkat dengan mereka hingga senpai yang ada di tahun terakhir memandangi Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum gak jelas.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, kemudian mengendus kesal.

"Aku terkadang heran, mengapa aku mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju kelas.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas dan terus naik tanpa membalas perkataan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kau benar, kita ini aslinya adalah rival! Lihat teme, aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang sepertimu. Sakura-chan pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Hn." balas Sasuke tak peduli sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Ketika hampir sampai di anak tangga terakhir Naruto hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seorang siswi.

"Kya.."

Karena terkejut gadis itu jadi tersandung dan hampir saja jatuh kalau kedua lengannya tidak di tahan oleh Naruto. Posisi mereka sempat bertahan selama beberapa detik untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Wow, hati-hati nona." ujar Naruto.

Gadis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, jarak wajah dia dengan Naruto hanya sekitar 15 centimeter dan berhadap-hadapan secara langsung.

"E-eh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Mata gadis itu melebar, sesaat bagaikan naluri gadis itu menoleh kepada laki-laki disamping Naruto. Melihat Sasuke, gadis itu terlihat semakin terkejut dan memalingkan wajah kemudian langsung melepas tangan Naruto, mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri.

Naruto melihat tingkah gadis didepannya dengan bingung.

"S-saya baik-baik saja. M-maaf. T-terima kasih." gadis itu membungkuk kepada Naruto, tanpa menatap mata Naruto, dia segera melangkah melewati dua orang didepannya untuk menuruni tangga.

Melihat kepergian gadis misterius itu Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya lalu mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mereka mulai melangkah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja sampai ke kelas sampai tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa nanti ada pelajaran matematika dan dia lupa kalau buku matematikanya ketinggalan di loker sepatu. Dengan berat hati Hinata melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke lantai paling bawah.

Dia keluar kelas dan melangkah cepat sambil melihat jam tangan, ketika Hinata mau turun tangga ia terkejut karena hampir menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Entah ada apaan juga tiba-tiba kaki Hinata hilang keseimbangan.

"Kya.." seru Hinata sampai ia menutup mata, bersiap-siap untuk mencium lantai. Tetapi bukannya mencium lantai, Hinata malah merasa ada yang memegang kedua lengannya, menahan dia terjatuh.

"Wow, hati-hati nona." ujar seseorang yang menahan Hinata ini.

Hinata langsung membuka mata. 'S-suara ini..' pikirnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengangkat wajah dan mendapati muka Naruto, sang pujaan hatinya berada tepat didepannya dengan jarak kurang lebih 15 centimeter.

"E-eh?" Hinata cengo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak gak karuan, tanpa sadar matanya pun melebar. Oh, Kami-sama mimpi apa Hinata semalam? Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan yang sekarang ini mimpi?

Hinata merasa sangat gugup, tapi entah mengapa selain Naruto sepertinya ada orang lain yang mengawasi dia juga. Secara reflek Hinata melihat kesamping dan mendapati ada seseorang disana. 'Sasuke Uchiha?!' serunya dalam hati.

Ya, si Sasuke Uchiha, orang nomor 1 yang paling Hinata tidak sukai dan hindari cuma gara-gara alesan gak jelas.

'Harusnya aku tau dimana ada Naruto-kun pasti ada dia.' Hinata menggigit bibir, memalingkan wajah dan tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Ia kemudian langsung melepas tangan Naruto dan mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"S-saya baik-baik saja. M-maaf. T-terima kasih." Hinata membungkuk kepada Naruto, tanpa menatap mata dengan pria yang tadi menolongnya, Hinata segera melangkah melewati dua orang didepannya untuk menuruni tangga.

Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang bingung, tapi dia abaikan.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu adalah jam istirahat, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang di kantin, lalu Naruto mulai membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan. "Kau tau Sasuke? Cewek tadi pagi yang hampir menabrakku. Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat sebelum membalas, "Jadi, selama ini kau diam gara-gara kepikiran cewek itu?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Dan tidakkah kau melihat? Dia aneh sekali, baru kali ini aku tau kalo ada cewek yang takut padamu, Sasuke. Biasanya kan kalo misalnya cewek melihat dirimu pasti langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas abis itu dengan muka anehnya berkata 'Sasukee-kuun~'" ujar Naruto sambil mengikuti gaya fans Sasuke yang sok imut.

Sasuke mulai rada jengkel, tapi kalo dipikir iya juga sih, dia baru kali ini melihat jenis cewek kayak gitu. Ah, masa bodolah sama cewek.

"Coba lihat kau bicara tentang apa barusan. Sok imut? Tidakkah kau sadar Sakura juga sering melakukan hal seperti itu?" kata Sasuke mencoba membalas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto berdecak, "Sakura-chan itu masalah beda Sasuke, dia melakukan itu bukan dengan gaya sok imut kayak cewek-cewek lain, tapi karena emang dia imut." bocah berambut kuning itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Dasar kau Teme, tidak pernah bersyukur banyak disukain cewek-cewek, hati-hati nanti kena karma di jutekkin sama orang yang kau suka, Teme." cibir Naruto.

Sasuke menatap heran ke Naruto. Apaan tuh barusan? Karma? Gak percaya Sasuke sama yang begituan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri "Aku beli minuman dulu. Kau mau nitip tidak?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto, sesaat ketika ia mau berpaling matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar dan menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda bewarna indigo, berponi rata dan iris mata warna lavender. Ya, gadis yang hampir tabrakkan dan mengganggu pikiran Naruto hari ini.

Entah ada apa Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan gadis yang sedang membeli sebuah roti itu.

'Karma, huh? Omong kosong.' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Hinata kini sedang tiduran di kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Jika ada orang melihat kelakuan Hinata malam ini pasti bakalan mikir kalo Hinata udah gak waras.

Bayangin aja, langit-langit kamarnya tuh di cat putih polos, tapi gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan tak ayal dia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ia juga suka menggigit bibirnya kayak orang yang grogi.

Hinata kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kali ini tidak ada senyum, iris bewarna lavender itu menerawang seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. "Ck, seandainya tidak ada orang itu pasti semuanya akan terasa sempurna." gumam Hinata tidak jelas.

Ternyata Hinata ini sedang berpikir tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpanya, dimana ia hampir tabrakkan dengan pangeran impiannya si Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Ah, tapi buat apa pula aku peduli sama cowok itu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Kemudian senyum lebar itu muncul lagi, dia langsung mengambil boneka sapi yang lumayan besar dan memeluknya erat. "Kyaa, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata sambil memendamkan wajah di bonekanya, kemudian ia langsung tiduran lagi.

Beginilah tipikal gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Suka aneh sendiri.

"Hah.. aku malu.." gumamnya lagi, ia menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya yang kini benar-benar merah. "Apakah dia menyadari keberadaanku di sekolah?" matanya menatap langit-langit kamar seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Naruto pasti akan menganggapku aneh gara-gara bungkuk 90 derajat sama dia." Hinata menutup wajahnya lagi dengan bonekanya. "Ah.. gatau, aku gatauuu.." ujarnya frustasi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Semoga Naruto tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangku." mata Hinata mulai menerawang kembali dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, Hinata tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh guru dan ternyata ia diminta untuk segera pulang oleh orang tuanya. Seorang supir sudah menunggu Hinata.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata kembali ke rumah sesuai perintah. Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi hatinya merasakan hal hal yang tidak nyaman. Semua orang terlihat seperti terburu-buru termasuk supirnya yang kini sedang mengemudi, anehnya ketika ditanya, supirnya tidak tau apa-apa selain harus menjeput Hinata dan membawanya pulang secepatnya.

Hinata tanpa sadar menahan nafas, kalau di film-film ini biasanya ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan dalam keluarga, seperti kecelakaan atau ada yang diculik, tentu saja Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia berharap untuk cepat-cepat sampai di rumah.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata segera berlari masuk dan ia langsung menghela nafas lega karena melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya masih lengkap, mereka semua duduk di ruang keluarga. Hinata sangat bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa pada keluarganya, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalo hati Hinata masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hinata." Ibu Hinata melihat ke arah putri sulungnya itu dengan senyum manis dan kepalanya secara tidak langsung memerintahkan Hinata untuk duduk.

Hinata segera berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hanabi, adiknya.

"Hinata dan Hanabi." ucap ayahnya, membuka pembicaraan yang sepertinya agak serius ini.

"Ya, ayah?" balas Hinata dan Hanabi hampir bersamaan.

"Maaf untuk pertemuan yang mendadak ini, kalian pasti akan merasa bingung. Ayah disini hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Entah itu kabar baik atau buruk, itu semua terserah kalian yang menentukan." kata Hiashi dengan tampang yang sangat serius.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Hinabi.

"Ayah kalian ini." Ibu Hinata angkat bicara dan semua perhatian ke arahnya. "harus tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa bulan. Mungkin hampir setahun."

"Oh, yang itu aku kan udah tau, okaa-san." Hanabi tiba-tiba nyamber.

"Iya sayang, tapi nee-chan kamu belum."

"J-jadi?" Hinata bingung bukan main.

"Jadi nee-chan," Hanabi mengambil alih perhatian kali ini. "kita bakalan ditinggal sama otou-san dan okaa-san ke luar negeri."

Hinata makin bingung. "K-kenapa aku dan Hanabi-chan tidak ikut?" gadis itu menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Karena aku gak mau ikut, nee-chan." jawab Hanabi secara langsung.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menatap adiknya dengan penuh tanya.

"Iya, karena aku gak mau ikut jadinya nee-chan harus jagain aku disini. Ya nee-chan? Please.." pinta Hanabi sambil memeluk lengan Hinata.

"K-kenapa Hanabi-chan tidak mau ikut?"

"Soalnya nanggung nee-chan, tahun ini kan ajaran baru, aku akan masuk SMA, lagian aku malas mencari teman baru disana. Kalau otou-san disana hanya untuk beberapa bulan mendingan lanjutin disini aja, daripada harus bolak-balik." Ego keluarga Hyuuga memang tinggi. Padahal alesan doang tuh. Aslinya mah gara-gara males LDR-an sama pacar.

"Nah, karena okaa-san tidak mau kalian kenapa-kenapa, jadi selama okaa-san dan otou-san disana, kalian akan tinggal dengan teman okaa-san sekaligus partner bisnis otou-san." jelas Ibunya Hinata.

"Ya, aku dan nee-chan tidak masalah. Iya kan, nee-chan?"

Hinata yang masih bingung cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah setuju. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik ya." orangtua Hinata berdiri.

"E-eh? Otou-san dan okaa-san mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Lho, tentu saja berangkat Hinata-chan." balas ibu Hinata.

"K-kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" Hinata lalu berdiri.

"Semalam kami sudah memanggilmu, tapi kamu tidak menjawab, jadi kami pikir kamu sudah tidur. Akhirnya hanya Hanabi yang tau. Okaa-san juga baru tau kemarin kok. Memang ini sangat mendadak, sayang." jelas ibunya.

"K-kenapa tidak tadi pagi saat aku mau b-berangkat?"

"Semuanya terlalu repot, sayang. Karena ini sangat mendadak kami harus menyiapkan ini dan itu secepatnya. Jadinya lupa untuk memberi taumu." kata ibunya Hinata dengan tenang. "Kamu baik-baik ya dirumah. Tolong jaga adikmu." ibunya mencium dahi Hinata. "sampai jumpa."

Dan begitu saja. Mereka pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia menatap Hanabi.

"Apa?" kata Hanabi tanpa merasa bersalah telah melibatkan Hinata. Apakah Hanabi tidak tau kalau Hinata maunya ikut ke luar negeri? Huh, dasar adik gak pengertian.

"K-kapan kita pindah?" tanya Hinata.

Hanabi berpikir sejenak, "4 hari lagi sepertinya."

"K-kau tau ke rumah siapa kita nanti tinggal?"

"Iya, kediaman keluarga Uchiha."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "A-apa?"

"Kita 4 hari lagi pindah ke kediaman Uchiha, nee-chan." jelas Hanabi yang kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, beres-beres."

"Uchiha?" tanya ulang Hinata dengan agak kencang, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iyaaa, nee-chan!" seru Hanabi dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

Hanabi menggumam ketika ia sudah mencapai depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apaan sih? Kok kayaknya nee-chan reaksinya berlebihan gitu."

Hinata merasa shock bukan main. Bayangkan saja, dia bakalan tinggal sama seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar jenis manusia yang tidak disukainya dan perlu dihindari. Nomor 1 pula.

Oh, Kami-sama, apakah ini yang namanya karma? Tapi Sasuke emang nyebelin Kami-sama.

Walaupun isengnya bukan ke Hinata, tapi tetep aja. Yasudahlah, maafkan Hinata, Kami-sama.

Jujur Hinata masih belum bisa percaya. Ia kemudian langsung bergerak untuk mengambil handphone flip milknya.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol ia langsung mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinga.

Terdengar nada sambung.

"Halo?"

"Okaa-san…" ujar Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" balas ibu Hinata di sebrang sana.

"O-okaa-san," entah mengapa Hinata secara reflek menelan ludah. "n-nama teman okaa-san yang akan menjaga aku dan Hanabi-chan, s-siapa?"

"Oh, itu. Okaa-san kan sudah bilang sama adikmu. Namanya…" Hinata menahan nafas mendengar ibunya bicara.

"Uchiha Mikoto." lanjut ibunya Hinata.

Glek.

'Uchiha…' pikir Hinata. 'tidak mungkin, bisa jadi hanya nama yang kebetulan sama.'

"Tidak usah cemas Hinata-chan, teman okaa-san itu baik sekali. Lagian kalo tidak salah ia juga mempunyai anak laki-laki seumurmu. Namanya siapa ya? Em.."

Pikiran Hinata mulai berkecamuk, ini bukan masalah cemas gara-gara teman ibunya, tapi anak dari teman ibunya itu. Hinata udah mulai gak kuat.

"S-Sasuke, okaa-san?" Pancing Hinata.

"Iya! Namanya Sasuke, kamu sudah kenal dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata pasrah, "O-oh, t-tidak kenal, tadi c-cuma nebak-nebak, okaa-san."

"Wah, kok bisa pas sekali? Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh lagi."

"E-eh?" Hinata makin ngeri sama kata-kata yang terdengar dari bibir ibunya, hal ini harus cepet-cepet diberesin.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, "A-ano okaa-san, apakah tidak bisa pindah ke rumah teman okaa-san yang lain?"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" ibunya yang berada di sebrang sana bingung mendengar permintaan Hinata.

Anak yang baik itu nggak akan ngerepotin orang tua dan Hinata pengen banget menjadi anak yang baik, jadinya…

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa okaa-san. L-lupakan saja. Em..okaa-san hati-hati ya." ujar gadis itu dengan pasrah, walaupun dalam hatinya gundah gulana.

"Oh, baiklah. Kamu baik-baik ya sama adik kamu. Okaa-san dan otou-san sayang kalian."

"T-terima kasih okaa-san."

"Sama-sama sayang. Sampai jumpa."

"I-iya, sampai jumpa juga, okaa-san."

Nada sambung terputus yang berarti bahwa pembicaraan pun selesai.

Hasilnya?

Seriusan nih Hyuuga Hinata bakal tinggal sama Uchiha Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.**

**Semoga menghibuur~**

**Apakah chapter ini masih kurang panjang?**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Day

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ / T**

**Genre: Sudah pasti romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Typo bertebaran, love/hate relationship**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi kalau ada salah. **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -Moving Day-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata semalam tidak bisa tidur, kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya harus menetap di negeri orang selama berbulan-bulan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, membuat gadis berumur 15 tahun itu _shock._ Bayang-bayang kelam tentang dirinya akan tinggal bersama seseorang yang menurutnya secara _official_ masuk ke dalam daftar orang nomor satu yang harus di hindari, telah menghantuinya. Akibat ini semua kepala Hinata terasa agak pening.

Sejak jam pelajaran pertama gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang telah di jelaskan oleh senseinya. Ya, masa bodo dengan itu semua. Pokoknya, selama 3 hari ini, Hinata bakalan kepikiran mulu, soal kepidahannya.

Hinata bingung bukan main, Sasuke itu kan orang yang harus ia hindari gara-gara dia selalu ngerjain Naruto, dan Hinata gak suka nih, Hinata itu kesel sama Sasuke, cuma biar rada halus bilangnya jadi menghindar aja, intinya harus jauh-jauh deh dari Sasuke biar Hinata gak makin kesel sama dia. Hinata kan gak suka nyari ribut.

Nah, tapi gimana carannya Hinata mau menghindar kalo kenyataannya mereka harus tinggal serumah?

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa bahwa saking kayanya keluarga Uchiha, si Sasuke itu di beliin rumah sendiri yang tentu aja beda dari tempat keluarga intinya dan dia tinggal disana. Jadi Hinata gak bakalan satu hunian deh sama Sasuke. Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata langsung tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Iruka-sensei memanggil. "Y-ya, sensei?"

"Coba tolong jelaskan kembali apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan di depan. Secara ringkas."

"E-eh.." Hinata menelan ludah, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya tanpa ia sadari.

Hinata kan dari tadi kerjaannya ngelamun doang, gimana mau jelasin ulang coba.

Udah deh, kalo gini ceritanya, mendingan pasrah aja.

"M-maaf s-sensei, s-saya tadi kurang m-memperhatikan." ujar Hinata dengan jujur.

Iruka-sensei menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, cuci muka sana. Kau seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Sudah sana." perintahnya kepada Hinata.

"B-baik sensei."

Hinata segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu belakang kelasnya untuk keluar.

Setelah menutup pintu kelasnya, dia menghela nafas.

Toilet berada diujung koridor dekat kelas 1A, kelasnya Naruto. Ini artinya Hinata bisa melihat Naruto lagi belajar. Membayangkan hal kayak gitu aja udah bikin gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu tersenyum manis.

Hinata mulai melangkah dan kemudian berjalan pelan saat mulai melewati kelas 1A, matanya melirik mencoba mencari seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah, tetapi Hinata malah mengerutkan dahi, ia heran karena orang yang dicari tidak ada di tempat, yang Hinata lihat justru Sasuke. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala saat ia mulai melewati jendela bagian belakang kelas 1A.

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, bahkan untuk menghilangkan mood jeleknya dengan cara melihat Naruto di hari ini saja Hinata tidak bisa.

Dengan sedikit enggan dia memasuki toilet untuk membasuh muka seperti yang di perintahkan oleh senseinya.

Setelah itu, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia sedikit meringis, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena dia baru menyadari bahwa ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya akibat dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Walaupun gak terlalu kentara tetap saja bikin makin _badmood_.

Semoga saja Naruto tidak melihat dirinya hari ini, ya biarpun sebenernya Hinata aja gak yakin Naruto tau keberadaannnya di sekolah ini apa tidak.

Hinata keluar dari toilet, kemudian ia mendapati Sasuke baru saja keluar dari pintu depan kelas 1A.

Terkadang Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, garis nasib apa sih yang di milikinya?

Berharap ketemu gebetan malah ketemu orang yang harus di hindari. Bukan ketemu sih, ngeliat doang, soalnya kan Hinata gak mungkin ngomong sama Sasuke, kenal aja nggak.

Gadis itu berjalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di 1B, sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya ingin ke toilet.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat, Hinata yang melangkah dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya merasa di tatap dengan mata tajam Sasuke, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Hinata menggigit bibir serta menahan nafas tanpa sadar, dengan keberanian yang secuil Hinata mencoba untuk melirik kearah Sasuke ketika hampir berpapasan untuk memastikan,dan ternyata itu hanya imajinasi Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Setelah saling melewati, Hinata memegang dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke memang menyeramkan, benar-benar tipe orang yang harus Hinata hindari.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Hinata dikejutkan oleh fakta yang keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"Nee-chan, sepertinya besok kita sudah bisa pindah." ujar Hanabi tiba-tiba saat Hinata baru saja memasuki pintu utama.

Hinata menatap Hanabi, "B-besok? B-barang-barang nee-chan belum selesai di _packing_ semua." balas Hinata.

"Kata siapa?" Hanabi menampilkan senyum penuh arti.

Sifat aneh adiknya membuat Hinata heran. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut dan bingung mendapati barang-barangnya sudah rapih, alias dimasukkin ke dalam kardus.

"H-Hanabi-chan…" Hinata membalikkan badan dan melihat Hanabi yang berdiri menyandar di pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ya?"

"I-ini kamu semua…"

"Ya nggak lah nee-chan," Hanabi kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mendekati Hinata, "tadi itu, tiba-tiba ada orang banyak gitu bantuin nge-_packing_. Katanya sih dari keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa barang juga udah dibawa kesana."

"E-eh? U-Uchiha?" Hinata bingung.

"Iya, mereka baik banget nee-chan, kayaknya kedatangan kita di tunggu-tunggu banget, makanya mereka bantuin. Akhirnya besok kita udah bisa pindah deh." jelas Hanabi dengan wajah riang.

'Besok…' pikir Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar akan sesuatu, "Kamu gak sekolah? Kok pulangnya cepet?"

"Emang lagi pulang cepet kok." Hanabi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang curiga.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

Pikiran Hinata menerawang entah kemana, hari ini dia siap-siap untuk sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hinata selalu berangkat jam 7.15 mengingat rumahnya agak jauh dari sekolah, tetapi pakaiannya sudah rapih saat jam 6.30, ia juga menyuruh supir untuk siap berangkat. Hanabi belum keliatan batang hidungnya, jadi Hinata pergi tanpa pamit sama adiknya itu.

Akibat itu semua, Hinata sampai sekolah jam 7.03, suasana masih damai karena bel sekolah berbunyi sekitar 1 jam lagi lamanya.

Masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Hinata bukannya pergi menuju kelas malah mengganti tujuan ke perpustakaan. Hinata membuka pintu perpustakaan, tempat itu sepi sekali, hanya diisi oleh pengawas yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang belum selesai. Seolah tidak peduli, Hinata kemudian mengarah ke rak buku bagian shoujo manga.

Ya, di situasi begini Hinata butuh sedikit hiburan dengan membaca beberapa komik bertemakan komedi yang romantis. Dia mengambil sebuah komik dan membuka beberapa halamannya sesaat, setelah merasa cocok dia kemudian duduk di lantai sambil menyadar ke rak.

Sudah hampir 40 menit Hinata membaca komik di perpustakaan dengan antengnya, kemudian ketika lagi asik-asiknya membaca ia mendengar seseorang melangkah cepat, alhasil konsentrasi Hinata pecah. Gadis itu menengok kearah lorong utama perpustakaan, menunggu pelakunya lewat.

Seketika suara langkah itu berhenti, Hinata terpaku melihat siapa pelaku yang sedang berdiri di lorong utama sambil menyandarkan tangannya di ujung rak tersebut.

Laki-laki itu seperti mencari seseorang, wajahnya terlihat agak lelah. Lalu, seolah menyadari keberadaan Hinata laki-laki itu menolehkan kepala ke arah gadis yang ada jauh disampingnya.

"Maaf, apakah kau melihat seseorang lewat sini barusan?"

'Naruto-kun…' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Saking senengnya Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, jadi selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap.

"Hei.." Naruto bingung melihat gadis yang ditanyain sama dia malah bengong.

Laki-laki itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata.

'Naruto-kun.. berjalan kearahku..'

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu.."

Mata Hinata melebar karena sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung dan gak yakin sama pendengarannya. Naruto inget sama dia? Yakin, tuh?

"Ah, kau cewek yang hampir jatuh di tangga kan?" kata Naruto ketika ia sudah merasa cukup dekat dengan Hinata.

Gadis di depannya tidak berkata-kata.

Naruto kemudian berjongkok agar lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata. "Siapa namamu? Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu jauh sebelum kejadian di tangga itu."

Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto, "E-em.. H-Hyuuga Hinata." katanya berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, padahal dalam hati udah gak tau perasaannya terbang kemana. Jujur, Hinata gugup setengah mati.

"Ooh, Hinata-chan rupanya. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." laki-laki itu nyengir lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Pipi Hinata memerah, Kami-sama terima kasih, Hinata hari ini bahagia sekali.

"Naruto." suara berat terdengar dari lorong utama tempat Naruto tadi berdiri.

Sentak, kedua orang yang baru saja saling berkenalan secara langsung itu menengok ke pemilik suara. Orang yang baru saja menghancurkan momen indah Hinata, adalah…

"Hoi Teme," ya, Uchiha Sasuke. "kemana saja kau?" Naruto segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hanya mengembalikan beberapa buku. Ayo." ajak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Oke. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kau tau?" lalu Naruto mengikuti Sasuke pergi tanpa melihat kembali ke Hinata.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata gak peduli Naruto tidak menengok kebelakang ataupun pada Sasuke yang merusak momen bahagianya, dia masih berada di awang-awang. Bayangkan, seorang Hinata, berbicara sama pangeran pujaannya yang terkenal itu.

Gadis itu masih terpaku dan tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi hal tersebut hanya sesaat karena tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada sms yang masuk. Ia merogoh kantongnya, kemudian ketika melihat layar Hinata sedikit terkejut, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.56. Ia langsung menutup komik yang dibacanya dan mengembalikan ke rak, lalu bergegas ke kelas karena 4 menit lagi waktu belajar akan dimulai.

Seperti dugaan, selama pelajaran Hinata tidak akan memperhatikan hal-hal yang di jelaskan oleh senseinya. Pikiran gadis itu selalu memutar ulang kejadian di perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Aku ingat. Sasuke, aku akhirnya tau siapa nama cewek yang di tangga itu." kata Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka duduk di meja kantin, jam istirahat.

Sasuke yang hanya minum jus tomat menatap Naruto berbicara dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." lanjut laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Aneh sekali, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, tapi bukan disini." Naruto menyipitkan matanya seolah berpikir keras.

Kemudian dia berdecak serta menggelengkan kepala, dilanjutkan dengan memakan ramennya kembali.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengendus pelan. "Sudah berkali-kali kau berkata seperti itu sejak kejadian di tangga. Kau terobsesi sama cewek itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto memaksa untuk menelan ramennya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawa. "Yaa, hanya sedikit penasaran saja."

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai melupakan si rambut pink itu?" Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan bingung, ia kemudian membalikkan badan. Senyum sumringah pun terpasang di bibirnya. "Sakura-chaaan!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Naruto kembali melihat Sasuke, "Kalo yang ini, aku gak bakalan lupa lah, Teme."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya memasang tampang stoicnya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." sapa Sakura, gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah mengambil bangku dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan dua pria pujaan sekolahnya.

Sasuke membuang muka, akhirnya sapaan Sakura untuk Sasuke diambil alih oleh Naruto. "Sakura-chaan~" balas Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kesal, "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, kau tau?"

"Ya, aku tau, tapi gak salah kan kalo nyapa?" cibir Naruto sambil menyingkirkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong,

"Kau tidak perlu manyapaku dua kali."

"Itu perlu, karena sapaan pertama tadi kamu tidak menjawab. Bukannya jawab malah ngomong sama si Sasuke-teme itu." balas Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah." Sakura memutar bola mata sambil mengibaskan rambut pinknya seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu merubah fokus kearah Sasuke serta menopang dagu.

"Sa.."

"Aku pergi." belum selesai Sakura bicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang susah banget diatur itu berduaan.

Sakura berdecak. Lalu menatap Naruto yang bingung, "Kau harus mentraktirku makan, Sasuke jadi pergi dariku akibat perbuatanmu!"

"Eh?" Naruto makin bingung, traktir sih boleh demi pujaan hatinya ini, tapi traktir apaan?

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak dan tak lama berkata, "Ramen?"

**.**

**.**

**==XXX==**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Hinata tidak bisa menemukan supirnya di tempat parkir biasa. Hal tersebut, membuat dia terpaksa mengeluarkan handphone dengan tujuan menelpon supirnya, tetapi ketika layar menampilkan menu utama Hinata baru ingat kalau tadi pagi ada sms dan dia belum sempat membaca gara-gara terlalu memikirkan Naruto.

Kejadian saat di perpustakaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Hinata di mabuk kepayang dan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ia kemudian membaca 2 sms yang masuk, ternyata dari adiknya.

Sms 1:

'Nee-chan kenapa sekolah? Lupa hari ini kita harus pindahan? Nee-chan sengaja ya membuatku mengurus ini sendirian? Ayo pulang! Gerbang belum di tutup kan?'

Ah, iya, Hinata lupa kalau dia harus membantu adiknya pindahan. Perasaan bersalah membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan cemas.

Sms 2:

'Nee-chan, kenapa di telponnya gak diangkat sih? Ya sudah, nanti pas pulang nee-chan langsung ke kediaman Uchiha ya. Aku sudah disana, kutunggu.'

Telepon? Di handphone Hinata tidak ada _missedcall_ sama sekali.. lagian apa-apaan ini? Kerumah Uchiha? Sekarang? Hinata mana tau rumah keluarga Uchiha dimana..

Haruskah dia bertanya pada anggota Sasuke fanclub?

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar. Melihat nama adiknya tertera di layar gadis itu langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nee-chan!" seru Hanabi tepat ketika Hinata baru saja mengangkat.

"Y-ya, H-Hanabi-chan?"

"Kemana aja sih? Udah pulang belum?" nada khawatir sedikit terdengar dari suara Hanabi.

"Y-ya, aku baru saja pulang." jawab Hinata.

"Oke, ingat ya ke rumah Uchiha."

"B-baiklah.."

"Nee-chan tau kan dimana?" tanya Hanabi dengan sedikit perasaan curiga mengingat kelakuan kakaknya ini.

"Em…"

"Jangan bilang gatau.."

"M-maaf Hanabi-chan." ujar Hinata dengan rasa bersalah, dia ini terkadang bikin repot adiknya, padahal orangtua Hinata menitipkan Hanabi untuk dijaga sama dia, tapi sekarang? Kesannya kayak Hanabi yang jagain Hinata.

"Nee-chan satu sekolah kan sama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pas sekali, saat Hanabi bilang seperti itu, Sasuke baru saja keluar dari pintu utama sekolah. Hinata memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan merana. "Iya.."

"Tanya dia aja, bila perlu pulang bareng sama dia, kan satu rumah."

Mendengar kata-kata Hanabi, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku gak liat Uchiha-san.." Hinata berbohong, padahal jelas-jelas sekarang ini matanya terpaku pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran dan kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti biar ku kirimkan alamatnya. Pakai taksi ya nee-chan."

"Iya, terima kasih H-Hanabi-chan."

Telepon pun terputus, mendingan pulang-pergi sekolah naik taksi deh daripada bareng sama Sasuke yang seram itu, ngeliat matanya aja Hinata gak berani. Gak apa-apa deh bayar mahal.

Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan lahan parkir.

Hari ini, gadis itu benar-benar merasa hidupnya dibawa naik turun, kemarin dia sempet bingung banget gara-gara tau kalo harus satu rumah sama Sasuke, terus hari ini pagi-pagi dibawa keawan sama Naruto, eh, pas pulang jatoh lagi mengingat nasibnya tinggal bersama Sasuke ditambah rasa bersalah karena ngerepotin adiknya, Hanabi. Hinata melihat langit senja diatasnya dan kemudian merasakan handphonenya bergetar, menandakan sms masuk.

Dari adiknya, sesuai janji, Hanabi mengirimkan alamat dimana kediaman Uchiha berada.

Sudah dekat ke gerbang sekolah, Hinata pun melihat mobil Sasuke melaju melewatinya dan keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Hinata yang sebenernya satu tujuan.

Setelah mobil Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, Hinata segera menekan beberapa tombol handphonenya untuk memesan taksi dan tak perlu waktu lama ia menunggu.

Ketika taksi itu sampai Hinata langsung masuk dan menyebutkan alamat tujuannya.

Selama perjalanan jantung Hinata berdebar, apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti di depan Sasuke? Tunggu, lupakan Sasuke, bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu dengan nyonya Uchiha, alias ibunya Sasuke? Hinata pernah ketemu sih, dan ibunya Sasuke baik, tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Fugaku, ayah Hinata beberapa kali pernah menyebutnya.

Bagaimana kalau ayah Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan anaknya? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

Tanpa sadar Hinata merinding membayangkan itu semua. Dia sedikit menghela nafas, Hinata sekarang pengen pasrah aja, lagipula dia hanya harus menahan ini semua dengan waktu beberapa bulan kan? Bukan suatu yang besar. Dia harus menerima nasibnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengingat sekitar 2 minggu lagi ujian untuk kenaikan kelas, semoga dia satu kelas dengan Naruto di tahun kedua nanti. Membayangkan satu kelas sama pangeran pujannya saja, bisa langsung merubah mood Hinata, gimana kalo beneran?

"Nona, sudah sampai." ucap supir taksi yang sukses bikin lamunan Hinata tentang satu kelas sama Naruto buyar.

Gadis itu melihat sang supir, "Eh? O-oh.. iya.." sebelum mengeluarkan dompet Hinata melihat keluar jendela, rumah keluarga Uchiha besar sekali, pagarnya tinggi di sekitar pilar ada ukiran-ukiran Celtic, pokoknya keren deh. Membuat Hinata menelan ludah.

Kemudian Hinata langsung mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar taksi, setelah itu dia turun dan disinilah dia, di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Baru saja Hinata mau mencari bell untuk masuk tiba-tiba gerbang didepannya terbuka.

Gadis itu mengintip kedalam dan disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Akhirnya tanpa disuruh Hinata memasuki gerbang tersebut dengan sangat perlahan sambil melihat sekeliling, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu utama gadis itu terdiam lagi, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, tetapi ketika hampir mengayunkan tangannya tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang dibelakang, rasa merinding menjalar dari punggung hingga lehernya. Gak mungkin ada hantu kan sore-sore begini? Lantas karena rasa penasaran ia langsung menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berada disana.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan menahan nafas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh tanya. Seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

Hinata bingung, 'Apa dia belum tau tentang kepindahanku? Duh, jangan bilang dia mikir aku salah satu fansnya yang terlalu maniak hingga berani untuk ngikutin dia sampe kerumahnya.' pikirnya.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan diam, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya. "E-em…" gumam Hinata.

Disaat gadis itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya serta membuka pintu utama, dia meninggalkan Hinata yang bengong dan gak tau harus ngapain.

"E-eh…" Hinata menghela nafas, dia benci ini. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi berlari dari dalam dan menghampiri Hinata, dia melihat Sasuke lalu berkata. "Nee-chan datang bersama dia?" tanya Hanabi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Tidak.." jawab Hinata dengan lemas.

"Kenapa lemas begitu sih?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Obaa-chan sudah menunggu."

Dan begitulah, Hinata ditarik masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha, dimana dia akan tinggal disana selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Semoga Hinata akan betah tinggal bersama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC**

**terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
